Impossible!
by Azrayah
Summary: Collection of drabbles based off of license plates I've seen with fandom shorthands placed together to create hilarious couple pairings. Some may be actual, sensible pairings. Current Pairing: 5927/ onesided Hayato x Tsunaru Previous Pairing: 2772/ onesided Tsunaru x Natsume
1. Dino x Xanxus

Dino just could not help it.

He found the scars _very _sexy. And quite the turn on.

Sure, Xanxus was a total ass to pretty much everyone, even his father, and Dino really shouldn't be attracted to him. But he couldn't help it—Xanxus was one sexy beast. His eyes were a beautiful crimson and his skin was a nice, natural tan. He was tall and fit, having abs that were slightly visible when he wore his Varia uniform. His shiny black hair was spiked up just right and the two short fringes that weren't up framed his face just right, the buzz cut on either side of his head adding a nice touch. The multicolored feathers in his hair that hung on his left shoulder were a nice accessory.

Xanxus's appearance wasn't the only thing attractive about him.

As time went on, Dino was able to learn a lot more about him. After being defeated by Tsuna Xanxus when through a change. Sure, most didn't really notice it, but those close to him were able to tell. He didn't throw his wine bottles as hard, he didn't drink as much, his voice lost a small bit of its hateful edge. He would even slip a small compliment here and there (those were very rare—it took doing something really impressive or beneficial in order to receive one.) If one was lucky they might even catch a slight glimpse of a smile. Not a smirk, but a real smile.

These were his thoughts before they got even closer ten years later.

Now, as he walked out the master bathroom with a small towel around his neck, his hair still wet from a quick shower, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Xanxus in the bed. After the two became lovers two years ago Dino was able to learn much more about Xanxus than anyone else, and he liked it that way. He knew his cute habits and his fears and his favorite foods and he loved it when Xanxus would hug him in private. It was something that embarrassed Xanxus to the point where a light blush adorned his cheeks, but he would still do it for Dino's sake. It was also very adorable when Xanxus would pout when the two got into an argument over the silliest of things. Most expected him to pull out his guns and blast him, and on a few occasions Dino expected that as well, but Xanxus had many secrets that only Dino knew.

Like the fact that he was a hugger in his sleep.

Dino sat on the edge of the king sized bed and ran the towel through his hair, watching as Xanxus turned over to face him, a pillow in his grasp. He mumbled a few words in his sleep—something Dino thought was adorable—before he snuggled closer to the pillow in his hold. With a warm smile on his face Dino lightly stroked the scar on Xanxus's cheek lovingly.

Yes, he thought, Xanxus is adorable.


	2. Uni x Kyoko

Kyoko was like the sun. This was a fact to Uni.

The teen was a ball of happiness and rainbows and sparkles and smiles and she just couldn't resist. Uni could completely understand Tsuna's attraction to the girl. At first she hadn't truly grasped how cute and pure she was, but after getting to know her, she had been blinded by it. She was bright and pure and Uni couldn't stop herself from falling head over heels in love with the teen. Kyoko hadn't been tainted, not like her and Tsuna and the rest of those in the mafia, and she felt herself being drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

When the girls were all caught in Daemon's trial for Chrome's inheritance, she just couldn't stand that her angel and her friends were being suffocated. She had to act, and so she called upon the powers of the Arcobaleno to help their breathing. It worked, but it drained at her stamina terribly. She held on, though, even after Kyoko and the others had voiced their concerns. She had to protect them. She had to protect _her_.

After meeting Kyoko again after all of the fiasco with Checker Face, Uni felt her love from her future self flood herself with such emotion that she almost cried. She held it in and kept smiling. She worked her way into Kyoko's life, at first becoming cake buddies before becoming the best of friends. As they got closer Uni felt like she had an actual chance of confessing her love, of being happy with Kyoko.

Until Kyoko told her about her engagement to "Tsu-kun."

Uni really should have seen this coming. The looks, the mentioning's, the blush on her sun's face when he would walk by or hang out with them. Her ability should have told her that her love for the girl was going to be fruitless. Maybe it had. Maybe those nightmares every night were her warnings, the signs telling her that it wouldn't have worked. She just hadn't wanted to accept it, accept the truth, and so she built her fantasy truth. She acted like she had a chance when she knew she never did.

As she watched Kyoko walk down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress, arm-in-arm with her older brother, she couldn't help but think that even if Kyoko wasn't hers, she would always be her sun.


	3. Natsume x Takeshi

**Part 1 of 3**

Natsume had admired Takeshi since the first day of school.

The brunet could tell that his smiles were forced, and he honestly wondered how his "friends" hadn't figured out that Takeshi was internally suffering. He commended the baseball player for staying strong through whatever suffering he was going through. Going through life with a burden was no easy task, and to fool everyone around you into thinking you were okay was an even harder task to accomplish. But Takeshi had almost everyone fooled.

Keyword, _almost._

When their eyes first met, there was a spark of life in Takeshi's eyes. Behind the pain and suffering there was a sign of shock. He knew that Natsume wasn't fooled, and he took a chance. The next day Takeshi walked up to him and asked him to be his friend. Natsume was pretty shocked, but he was happy that Takeshi had given him a real smile when he asked.

It made his heart jump.

After that they were pretty much inseparable. The two would be seen everywhere together, and it surprised most of their classmates. Tsunaru, Natsume's twin sister, was shocked as well, but she had given them space and instead hung out with Hayato. Natsume was pretty sure she had caught on to Takeshi's false smiles as well, and he was glad that she had given them room. Of course, the four of them would hang out together as well, but they usually separated into pairs unconsciously.

As more time passed Natsume felt a pull towards Takeshi, a pull that he had never felt with anyone else before—including his dear little sister. Reflecting on his feelings, and the fact that Takeshi's handsome face and cheerful voice almost occupied his thoughts, he came to the conclusion that he was in love with him. He asked Hayato about what to do in these situations, and the bomber—after lecturing him all about how if Takeshi were to dare break his heart he would clobber him, as well as congratulating him on finding a love—Hayato had told him to just go with the flow. And he did.

He was just ecstatic when Takeshi confessed his love to him.

It was after the twin's birthday party, and the usual four were in the living room talking about random things like Takeshi's upcoming game and the next history test. Takeshi and Natsume were on one couch while Tsunaru and Hayato were on the other. Hayato had asked Tsunaru if she would accompany him to the kitchen to help him. (something the twins thought was completely uncharacteristic of the bomber because he never dared to ask Tsunaru or Natsume to raise a finger to help him.) She did, curious as to what use she could be.

Once they were out of ear-shot Takeshi took his hand and confessed. After much stuttering and blushing, the two became a couple and joyously told the other teens once they returned to the room.

Now, as they passed Hayato and waved at him, giving him smiles, Natsume knew that Takeshi had made it through his suffering.

He was glad he was there to help.

**Notes: There are two more drabbles linked to this drabble (hence, the "Part 1 of 3" at the top) Also, if you have a crack pairing you've seen in the world and want to read a drabble based off of them, feel free to tell me!**


	4. Tsunaru x Natsume

**Part 2 of 3**

Tsunaru understood with every fiber in her being that what she felt was _wrong._

He was her brother. Her _twin._ They were reflections, two sides of the same coin. Almost complete opposites. They were meant to complement each other yet contradict each other. They worked well together and understood each other on a whole other level compared to everyone else. But the golden rule was _they weren't supposed to be together._ It was wrong. It was wrong. _It was wrong._

So why did she feel this way?

Why was Tsunaru head over heels in love with her brother, Natsume? Natsume, who was captain of the soccer team and barely keeping a C average in his classes. Natsume, who was only slightly taller than herself and had gravity defying hair that matched her own slightly fluffy shoulder length hair. Natsume, who had blazing sunset orange eyes that held deep emotions within them and was fiercely protective of her as a child. Natsume, who, even now, is protective of her and is quite gentle to her.

Maybe that was it. It was his attitude towards her.

This was all his fault.

Natsume was the only person who truly understood her. He was the only one who would comfort her when she was sad or protect her from things that would harm her or would be a danger to her somehow. He was kind and cocky and handsome and she loved him. Oh she loved him deeply.

But as more than a brother.

And it was killing her. Because it _hurt._

And so, as she watched Natsume and Takashi walk down the street hand in hand, she held back the tears as she sat on her bed and gazed out the window. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held them, her chin resting on her knees. Her phone was buzzing next to her, the ringtone telling her that Hayato was the one calling her. She ignored it, keeping her eyes locked on her smiling brother.

She would never be able to make him smile like that.


	5. Hayato x Tsunaru

**Part 3 of 3**

Hayato loved her. That's all there was to it.

He couldn't exactly explain why he loved her. Yes, she was cute and adorable and she had the personality of an angel and she was the first person to accept him as _Hayato Gokudera_, not the _bastard child_, but those weren't the reasons why he loved her. Of course, he couldn't deny that those reasons strengthened his love for her, but they weren't what he truly first noticed.

Maybe it was because he was the one that saw her _struggle _and _suffer._

Hayato was the one who always noticed when she had an inner conflict within herself. Her chocolate brown eyes would always dull ever so slightly, her smiles wouldn't always reach her eyes, and her responses were always hesitant. She would glance at the floor or out the window more often. She would bite her lip. It was so obvious to him that he couldn't understand how on one else noticed when she was hurt.

Tsunaru loved her brother deeply.

But as a lover.

When he first understood her feelings for Natsume, he was horrified. Not because it was wrong—though that might have been a small bit of it—but because he knew that her heart would get broken before she could do anything. Both Takeshi and Natsume had come to him, confiding in him that they loved the other. He had come up with a plan, and with help from both Bianchi and Reborn they were able to get Takeshi and Natsume together. Hayato was pretty proud of himself for setting up those two.

Until he realized Tsunaru's feelings.

Of course, he knew it wasn't his fault that the two males had gotten together. They would have eventually—all he did was speed it up. But every time he saw Tsunaru looking at them with her dull eyes and her fake smiles he couldn't help but feel that her suffering was his fault. He knew that she wouldn't want to worry anyone about herself and so she would keep it all to herself, but for once he wished she would talk to him about her inner troubles, let him comfort her.

As he saw the males pass by him on his way to the Sawada House, he knew that Tsunaru was holding back her tears.

He couldn't get there fast enough.


End file.
